La niña
by MiMz-10
Summary: Después de Amanecer. Los Volturi no se quedan de brazos cruzados después de lo que paso con los Cullen y quieren venganza. Quizás Renesmee sea la solución, quizás puedan convertirla en un ser despiadado como ellos. Que mayor venganza que verla renegando a su propia familia. El problema es ¿lo hará?


**Creo que no hace falta decirles que los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y no a mí, porque de haber sido por mí ya Leah estaría casada y con 10 hijos.**

* * *

La niña se despierta agitada por el ruido, la oscuridad se cernía sobre su habitación por ello sabía que todavía era de noche. Sale de su cuarto en puntillas para no hacer ruido, todo está oscuro pero sus ojos marrones podían captar todo lo que pasaba o que en ese momento no pasaba. Su piel pálida reluce a la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas y las estrellas alumbraban el bosque se vislumbraba desde adentro de la casita donde vivía con sus padres.

La niña sigue adormilada y camina hacia la habitación de sus padres por el largo pasillo, su madre la encuentra y corre hacia ella. La vampiresa se apresura a alcanzarla para darle un abrazo, el cabello caoba le hace cosquillas y la niña suelta una risita de gusto. La expresión de su mamá es extraña, está preocupada o asustada, ella no sabe porque está muy pequeña para entender.

-¿Qué te dije de salir de tu habitación en la noche?- dice la vampiresa a su hija de 11 meses, ya aparenta 4 años y ella se regocija en ellos. Su abuelito le ha dicho que ya pronto será una señorita, no podría estar más orgullosa de sí misma. Sus amigos de la reserva siempre la admiran, le dicen lo hermosa que es, se maravillan con sus bucles rojizos y a la niña eso le encanta.

La de ojos dorados la mira fijamente y la niña se da cuenta de que espera una respuesta.

-Me desperté porque oí un ruido, mami- le dice y saca su mejor sonrisa para que su madre no se enoje. Su madre últimamente ha estado muy atenta a todo lo que pasa y se sobresalta con cualquier cosa extraña. Sonidos, olores, entre otras cosas ajenas a su esposo y a su hija.

-Amor, no puedes salir de tu habitación. Ya te lo he dicho- le regaña suavemente su mamá y le da un beso en la frente.- Ahora señorita, a dormir.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?-le pregunta la pequeña- no lo he visto en todo el día. No he podido dormir bien porque papi no ha venido a tararear mi nana ésta noche.

Su madre frunce el ceño y se pasa la mano por su largo cabello, luego dice:

-Hija, él está bien… está ocupado. Qué tal si yo te tarareo la nana para que duermas.

La muchacha que se supone cumpliría 20 años ese Septiembre sabe que no debe preocupar a su pequeña, porque su bebé podría vivir solo que en manos del enemigo. Había crecido demasiado en esos 3 casi 4 años que conoció a su esposo. Le había tocado salvar vidas, recibir golpes físicos y emocionales, sufrir pérdidas y convertirse en madre 3 días antes de su decimonoveno cumpleaños. Esa chica era ya una mujer pero como su madre siempre decía ella había nacido con una alma que sobrepasaba los 30 años porque el aura de madurez que la rodeaba era fascinante. Había vivido más en esos casi 20 años que lo que una persona viviría en toda su vida y por aquella razón, ella estaba segura que moriría antes de tiempo y le arrebatarían la eternidad que ella siempre había anhelado.

La niña le toma la mano a su mamá y la dirige hacia su habitación pero un haz de luz que sale de la habitación contigua llama la atención de la pequeña y lo único que logra ver es una cabeza con cabello broncíneo en el suelo con su brazo extendido como si pidiera ayuda. La niña entiende que se trata de su padre y abre los ojos desmesuradamente a punto de gritar pero una mano fría le tapa la boca. La voz de su mamá le llena los oídos

-Él está bien, sólo está dormido. Eso es todo- le dice su mamá pero la pequeña la ve a los ojos y se da cuenta de que están brillando más de lo normal como si quisiera llorar pero ella sabe que de los ojos de su madre nunca saldrán lágrimas como también sabe que los vampiros como su padre nunca duermen.

Se acuestan las 2 en la pequeña cama de la niña y la muchacha le tararea una canción de cuna a su hija para dormirla. Los ruidos en el piso de abajo se hacen incesantes y fuertes, la muchacha aprieta los ojos y le tapa los oídos a la nena que está a su lado pero sigue tarareando la canción de cuna más para ella que para su hija. Gritos y golpes.

_¡No se las llevarán!_-grita alguien a quien reconoce como su tío Jasper.

_Tranquilo, sólo queremos a una de ellas-_dice alguien cuya voz la niña no reconoce pero su madre sí. Una aguda punzada a su corazón la hacen soltar un suspiro de dolor porque sabe que van tras su hija. La muchacha se pregunta qué pasó con Rosalie, Esme y Emmett que lograron escapar. Los destinados a recoger a la pequeña cuando ya fuera una mujer, ya que en ese momento sabía que salvar a su hija iba a ser imposible. Recuerda el cuerpo de Carlisle y Alice, también recuerdan cuando vinieron por Edward pero ella tomo venganza al instante por su muerte y se deshizo del vampiro que no pudo domar sus sentidos gracias a su escudo. Se quita el collar del cuello y se lo entrega a su hija.

-Póntelo y jamás lo sueltes, ¿me has entendido? Jamás.- le dice su mamá y le da un beso- Renesmee, no importa lo que oigas. No bajes.

Las lágrimas escapan de la bebé que se convertiría en adulta ese mismo día por lo que presenciaría mientras ve a su mami salir del cuarto. Cierra los ojos, se tapa los oídos y se esconde bajo la sábana pero aun así logra oír los gritos.

_¡Nessie! ¡Estarás bien... lo prometo!-_la niña reconoce la voz de su madre y se asusta. Dijo 'Estarás', ¿Por qué no se incluía también? Un tamborileo le retumba en las orejas y de repente todo es silencio. Unos pasos se escuchan subiendo por las escaleras y abren la habitación pero ella se encuentra muy asustada como para salir de su ineficiente escondite. Le quitan la sábana de encima y la niña alza la mirada para ver un par de ojos rubís y una mano extendida hacia ella.

La toma sin pensarlo y no objeta en nada, la mano le ofrece seguridad. Y ella se entrega a la extraña, ahí va la niña con su nueva tutora. Víctima de una inocencia que ha sido robada.

* * *

**Si, si. Algo oscuro, lo sé. ¿Continuo? **

**Los reviews son la paga de un escritor de fanfics.**


End file.
